


Until It Has a Name

by Valerie_Red



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_Red/pseuds/Valerie_Red
Summary: Sora tries to define his relationship with his two best friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Until It Has a Name

The sun was setting and the scorching summer heat on the island was finally settling into something more mellow before the night time chill set in.

“What are we exactly?” Sora asked suddenly. He’d been staring off into space for a while in a rare moment of quiet contemplation that only happened after a long day of thoroughly goofing around.

“What do you mean, Sora?” Kairi asked. She was sorting through the seashells she’d collected that day, picking out the prettiest ones. Riku, who had previously been enjoying the quiet like the old man he was, turned to quirk a brow at Sora, clearly not understanding either.

“You two are my best friends in the whole world. In ALL the worlds!” Sora said, with an uncharacteristic seriousness. “But you can only have one ‘best friend’ and it’s the three of us! That’s a thing, right? Does it have a name?”

“Do you mean trio?” Riku offered, beginning to get an inkling of what he meant. “We’re friends, Sora. There’s no need to try to define our relationship.”

“I don’t mean trio, I mean like….” Sora raked his fingers through his hair, no doubt getting sand in it too. Then again, Riku accidentally dumped half a bucket of it right on his head when they were building a sand castle earlier. They even dug a channel around it to protect it from the tide, but to no avail. “You know how when it’s a friend, you say ‘I like you’ but when you love someone you say ‘I love you’ but I wanna say ‘I love you’ but for friends. Both of you,” he said.

“I think you can say I love you,” Kairi said, handing Sora a delicately striped blue shell with deep ridges. It was certainly pretty enough to keep, but he’d seen her collection. She had at least five just like it.

“We know what you mean. You know we feel the same, right?” Riku agreed, leaning over Sora to look at what he’d received. He was the proud owner of several miscellaneous shells himself, thanks to Kairi.

“You make it sound like a love confession,” Sora complained, annoyed he wasn’t being understood. Riku got up and grabbed a stick, drawing something in the sand.

“You know in Greece they have more than two words. I think I remember them too,” he said, writing them out. Eros. Ludus. Philia. Agape. Philautia. Pragma. 

“What do they mean?” Kairi asked.

“This one is um… Passionate love,” Riku answered, underlining Eros.

“We’re all adults here, Riku. We know what you mean,” Sora huffed, although that was debatable. “That’s not it.”

“Ludus is playful love. Like children loving each other,” the oldest went on and Sora just puffed up more.

“That’s like the opposite of what I mean!”

“Wouldn’t the opposite be hate?” Kairi inquired.

“I think you mean this one,” Riku quickly interjected. “Philia is deep friendship. Like someone who fights by your side, no matter what.”

Sora seemed to mull that over for a moment, looking at what Riku had written and back at Kairi’s seashell in his hands.

“Agape is selfless love or kindness really. You have a lot of that too. And Philautia is loving yourself,” the silver haired boy went on, hoping maybe a history lesson would distract him from an early existential crisis. “Pragma is longstanding love. The kind that never goes away.”

“It’s that too!” Sora said. “Those two! Like both!”

“Except Pragma is also romantic,” Riku said, shooting himself in the foot with that answer. Sora whined dramatically and flopped back in the sand. It was still warm from the afternoon sun and he’d sleep on it if the need to properly show his friends how important they were wasn’t eating him alive at this point.

“I think… that what you’re looking for is soulmates?” Kairi suggested. “Like whenever you find them, the click is just instantly there and they’re a perfect match,” she explained. Sora sat up, looked between them again and nodded hesitantly.

“Yeah, but that’s still for like… When you fall in love, right?” he asked.

“You can fall in friendship,” she answered with a shrug. “Like besties at first sight!”

“The description fits,” Riku agreed. “Better than ancient Greek anyway,” he said, kicking some sand over what he’d written.

“Besties at first sight,” Sora repeated with a bubbly laugh. “It is true. Like no matter how much time has passed or what’s happened, I love you the same and I’m so happy you’re back!”

“Now you say you love us,” Kairi pointed out and Riku shoved her shoulder lightly. They were this close to a breakthrough and she had to be a smartass. Kairi just snickered. She knew that Riku felt the need to answer their questions about life because he was the oldest. Kingdom hearts would freeze over before Riku left them hanging, even on something minor like this.

“You know what I mean,” Sora muttered, pulling a paopu fruit from his pocket and shoving it at her. “Look, I don’t know what it is, but I know you know…” he said, trying to sound serious. “And this is the best way I know of showing you right now. We’ll always find each other though, and every time we find each other, I’ll only love you more, so I’ll find the words eventually.”

“I think this is perfect, Sora,” Riku said, smiling as Kairi bit off one of the points in one bite and handed it to Riku.

“Right,” she agreed, wiping her mouth. “Like soulmates,” she added with a little smirk.

“Yeah and I think we figured out who only gets one point of the star,” Sora huffed, picking off a leaf and taking a bite for himself when it was his turn.

“Hey!” she shouted, puffing her cheeks in a pout and appealing to Riku, who shook his head around a mouthful. She was outmatched.

“Fine. I’ll go be soulmates with Namine. She’ll split it fair.”

“She would be your soulmate, right? Like… sharing a soul?” Riku said, now that he thought about it.

“Sharing a heart…” Sora corrected. “No, you guys, we’re not soulmates, I have like four soulmates and that’s not-“ Kairi cut him off by shoving more fruit in his mouth.

“Fine! It’s not soulmates. We’re best friends though!” she said.

“Best friends forever,” Riku agreed and finally Sora relented to fight this battle another day.

“All three of us.”


End file.
